Menji76
Menji+ First appeared in 2005. He loves the Los Angeles Lakers and Duke Blue Devils - basketball in general. He runs the Rate the Movie topics and Rate the Last Movie You Watched year round. During Oscar season, he hosts the Board 8 Oscars Pick 'Em. Bold Claims * He and two of his friends could challenge three WNBA All-Stars and WIN. And they would. * Menji also made a topic the day before Banjo-Kazooie vs. Perfect Dark vs. Pokemon RBY vs. Majora's Mask wondering why anyone would pick RBY > Majora. He then later stated "If Pokemon wins this, I'd kindly send a note to Allen to remove my bracket." Despite the fact that RBY pulled 50% on the entire field, Menji has yet to send the feedback ticket. By not adhering to his words, he has cemented himself to being a spineless coward and has lost all of his manhood. Menji Factoids * Menji finished his top 1000 movies. Much to the surprise of many doubters. * Menji is an avid contest participant and was ranked #1 for most of Best. Game. Ever. II. Unfortunately he chose Metal Gear Solid 4 to win it all. * Placed 15th in CBVII, officially winning 10th place and $50 in price money. * Placed 2nd in the CBVII Guru Contest * Menji took back his right testicle from AlecTrevelyan006 in the last CB, originally losing it in bet over the winner of Halo:CE vs. Uncharted 2. What the users have to say about Menji * "You're an action user" - WVI * "One of the most helpful and active users on the entire site when he isn't pretending to be an idiot." -Ulti * "Sorry about UotY 2015. You deserve better than having an anchor like me drag your ass down in this stupid tag team format." - Tsunami Alts * Menjinitis * DukeBryant * SilkSpectre * THESeventhSeal * BibiAndersson * LivUllman * EmoMenjiDancin * GT_DoPeY * DessaDarling * RamonaFlowers * YTheLastMan * TheMenji * CatOsterman * XMenji * SuperMenji * Vitamenji * SufjanStevens * LauraMarling * MyNeighborPonyo * KevinDurant Banned: * HochiMenji Top 10 Movies # The Goonies # Persona # Lost in Translation # Star Wars # Back to the Future # Pulp Fiction # The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly # Memories of Murder # My Neighbor Totoro # Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Top 25 Games # Chrono Trigger # Final Fantasy VI # Final Fantasy VII # Metal Gear Solid 3 # Metal Gear Solid V # Zelda: Majora's Mask # Final Fantasy X # Zelda: Link to the Past # Mario Kart 64 # Metal Gear Solid 4 # Suikoden III # Half-Life 2 # Final Fantasy IX # Life is Strange # Persona 4 # Metal Gear Solid 2 # Heavy Rain # Super Mario World # Final Fantasy XIII # Zelda: Ocarina of Time # The Last of Us # Kingdom Hearts # Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII # Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception # Super Metroid See Also * Menji76's Top Ten Scariest Things In Life External Links * Menji's Contributor Page * Menji's Oracle Profile Category:Users